This invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating videoconferencing between a proximate video conferee and a remote video conferee. In particular, the present invention provides a video conferencing apparatus that enhances the presence of the proximate conferee with respect to the remote conferee.
Videoconferencing/teleconferencing has become an effective form of communication between distant conferees by allowing conferees to both hear and see each other. Furthermore, with the increase in globalization, it is often necessary for people separated by long distances to communicate frequently. Unfortunately, videoconferencing is not being utilized as effectively as it could be because of the inherent nature in which people communicate. In particular, when people communicate in person, they often focus on the facial features, and particularly the eyes of the other person. Conventional videoconferencing systems and apparatuses suffer from a lack of eye contact, which distracts from the videoconferencing experience.
In conventional teleconferencing systems, there is a video monitor displaying an image of the remote conferee and a camera capturing and transmitting an image of the proximate conferee to the remote conferee. However, the camera is generally located above or below the video monitor projecting the image of the proximate conferee. Because the proximate conferee is generally viewing the image of the remote conferee on the video monitor, the proximate conferee rarely looks into the camera, resulting in a lack of eye contact between the proximate conferee and the remote conferee. By contrast, during normal conversation, people tend to have a large amount of eye contact. Accordingly, lack of eye contact in conventional teleconferencing systems decreases the sense of personal contact and the sense of presence of the video conferees.
In addition, the placement of the video camera can have a psychological effect during the video conferencing session. For instance, a camera located above the video monitor will inherently look downwards onto the proximate conferee. Because of this, the image of the proximate conferee may appear submissive to the remote conferee. Likewise, if the camera is located below the video monitor, the image of the proximate conferee may appear grandiose to the remote conferee.
Some prior art devices have also suggested placing the cameras to one side of the video monitor. However, video monitors are generally rectangular in shape and have a longer side along the horizontal. Therefore, placing the camera to the side of the video monitor causes the camera to be located substantially off centre from the proximate conferee, such that the image of the proximate conferee may appear distant or only the profile will appear to the remote conferee.
The prior art has made several proposals in the past to increase eye contact between video conferees. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,301 issued May 22, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,285 issued May 26, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,069 issued Mar. 21, 1995 propose various ways to improve eye contact between video conferees. In general, these proposals relate to alternately viewing the image and the camera, or, splitting the image of the remote conferee such that a camera may be located in the same visual path as the projected image of the remote conferee. However, these prior art devices suffer from decrease in the light intensity and degradation of both the projected image and the image captured by the camera. Furthermore, these prior art devices, some of which use beam splitters, inherently limit the field of view of both the remote conferee and the proximate conferee.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and system to promote the presence of video conferees by improving eye contact. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a device and system that can promote eye contact without degradation of the projected image or loss of light intensity. In addition, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that decreases the psychological effects caused by placement of the camera.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to at least partially overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Also, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved type of videoconferencing apparatus and system that improves the sense of personal contact and reinforces the presence of both video conferees.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, this invention resides in an apparatus for facilitating videoconferencing between a proximate video conferee and a remote video conferee, said apparatus comprising: a video monitor for displaying an image of the remote conferee; a camera for generating an image of the proximate conferee for display to the remote conferee; wherein the camera is located within an interocular distance of an anticipated displayed position of at least one eye of the remote conferee.
In a further aspect, the present invention resides in a videoconferencing apparatus comprising: a housing for housing a camera and video monitor, said camera generating an image of a proximate conferee and said video monitor displaying an image of a remote conferee; wherein the camera is located in the housing within about 4 inches of an anticipated displayed position of at least one eye of the remote conferee. In yet another aspect, the present inventions provides a videoconferencing apparatus further comprising: an aligning mechanism for aligning the housing to a computer monitor, said computer monitor having a direction of view; wherein the aligning mechanism aligns the housing with respect to the computer monitor such that the directions of view of the computer monitor intersects a direction of view of the video monitor at a location near the proximate conferee.
One advantage of the present invention is that, by having the camera within the interocular distance of an anticipated displayed position of one eye of the remote conferee improves the perceived eye contact between the video conferees. Furthermore, because this results in the placement of the camera, rather than mechanical or electronic manipulation of the images, the complexity of the apparatus and device, as well as the cost, is much less. Furthermore, because there is no separate apparatus located between the camera, the video monitor and the proximate conferee, the apparatus does not cause a degradation of the image or loss of light intensity.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a feedback screen for displaying the image of the proximate conferee is located near the camera. During videoconferences, the applicant has appreciated that the proximate conferee periodically desires to view their own image to see how they appear to the remote conferee. By placing the feedback screen near the video camera, each time the proximate conferee views his or her image, the eye contact between the remote conferee and proximate conferee improves because the video camera is near the feedback screen.
In a further embodiment, the apparatus comprises a rotation member for rotating the camera and video monitor. This permits the apparatus to rotate from a conventional or landscape position to a portrait position, thereby increasing the versatility of the apparatus. This permits the apparatus according to the present invention to be used in both landscape and portrait positions. This also assists the apparatus of the present invention to be used in a videoconference session where the remote conferee has a conventional videoconferencing apparatus.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the field of view of the camera is not restricted. In particular, any type of video camera can be positioned within the interocular distance of the anticipated displayed position of an eye of the remote conferee. In a preferred embodiment, an electronic camera having a large field of view could be used. In this case, the video camera could be controlled to select a portion of the field of view selected for display to the remote conferee. This can occur, for instance, in response to signals inputted by the remote conferee. Furthermore, the camera could be mounted on a ball joint or other mechanical camera direction unit for moving the camera to change the field of view.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention can, in one embodiment, be housed in a single housing. The housing can contain a video monitor for displaying an image of the remote conferee, a camera for generating an image of the proximate conferee, and optionally, a feedback screen, a microphone and a speaker. In one embodiment, this housing can contain a contact surface for contacting a conventional computer monitor. Accordingly, the present invention, in one embodiment, comprises a videoconferencing module that can be rested or fixed to a standard computer monitor such that the video conferees are free to refer to data or other information appearing on the computer monitor without interfering with the videoconference.
In a further preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a cover for movement from a closed position covering the camera to an open position not covering the camera. In this way, the videoconferencing unit will be closed and protected when not in use. Furthermore, this decreases uneasiness people sometimes experience when a camera is directed toward them after a videoconferencing session. Furthermore, by having the camera covered, there is no concern that a videoconference session will commence before the proximate conferee is prepared to engage in the videoconference session.
In a further preferred embodiment, the cover has a reflective surface. In this preferred embodiment, the reflective surface can be used to reflect light from a light source, such as a light source located behind the camera. In this way, light can be reflected by the reflective surface in a direction substantially the same as the direction of view of the camera and video monitor, and therefore towards the anticipated position of the proximate conferee. The reflective surface can have a diffusing effect to avoid harsh direct light illuminating the proximate conferee. The reflective surface can also increase the effective distance of the light source to the proximate conferee, thereby improving illumination.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and drawings that illustrate the invention and preferred embodiments of the invention.